Cythonna
History during The Wars of Ice and Fire.|200px]] Origin Cythonna was a powerful female deity that came from the furthest regions of the cosmos where she was known as a particularly cruel and evil god. In the distant past, she came to the newly developed world of Krypton where she brought her cold along with her deep hatred of warmth and the light. She was one of the first of the gods that ruled Krypton at the dawn of time and was known amongst her kin for being the only one incapable of bearing children. Those offspring that she did give birth to were monsters that were made of ice and rime. Her terror meant that she also brought both despair and fear to the lands of early Kryptonian civilization. Following her arrival, she was notable for being seen as a crystalline beauty and she approached the Sun God Rao with tenderness as well as love since she sought to claim him as her own. But Rao immediately saw through her heart and knew that her desire to mate was only to bring forth a new rise of monsters that would corrupt the world. Thus, he rejected her after learning that she knew nothing of love. Spurned, the Goddess of Ice sparked a war between herself and Rao which became known in Kryptonian mythology as the "Wars of Ice and Fire". Wars of Ice and Fire During the terrifying conflict, the ancient gods of Krypton first flexed their powers in anger against the strong might of Cythonna. They proved to be successful and managed to defeat her which ended her reign of terror. However, they were incapable of killing her and it was Rao who passed the judgement that Cythonna was to be banished into the frozen void forever. Thus, the ice goddess was sent past the iron gates of doom where she was to be sealed for eterntiy. In the darkness beyond, Cythonna gathered what few souls of the unforgiven dead that fell upon her domain. She vowed that once the power of the gods had weakened, she would return and seek vengeance against them. Within the lands of the mortal world, the scars of the Wars of Ice and Fire continued to impact the surface of Krypton which never managed to heal itself from that terrible conflict. In time, the Kryptonian civilization became infected by the bitterness of Cythonna and grew up to be an emotionless people. Within their pantheon, a majority of the young gods had been slain during the war whilst the few survivors decided to depart this plane of existence in order to heal themselves in a distant realm. Amongst Kryptonians, it was said that their gods would one day return to Krypton in order to restore it into a paradise. However, apostates often claimed that their pantheon of deities had abandoned them whilst skeptics debated if there were ever such a things as gods in the first place. These individuals instead believed that those that they believed were gods were instead a race of ancient protomen that once inhabited their world. On Earth After the destruction of the planet Krypton, the last son of that lost world was sent to the planet Earth where he grew up to become the superhero known as Superman. During his time on that world, he married a human woman called Lois Lane and several years after their marriage came the time for Cythonna to seek her revenge. Escaping from the frozen void, she managed to appear on Earth five days later where she bested Superman after appearing at the Daily Planet. Following this, she claimed Kal-El as her mate and told him to meet her at the roof of your world whereupon she flew away. An hour later, Lex Luthor met the god and attempted to make a deal with her but he failed and had one of his men kill the other whereupon he drove off in anger. In the meantime, Superman had been investigating the claims of Cythonna's that she was a god and discovered it to be true by using the computer records in the Fortress of Solitude which recalled the myths detailed in the Elder Book of Days. When he went forth to confront her, Luthor met with his arch-nemesis and gave him some Kryptonite to use against Cythonna partly as revenge for being rejected by the ice goddess. This allowed Superman to meet the ancient Kryptonian deity and defeat her thus ending her menace to the world. Legacy Whilst known as a evil deity, some Kryptonians such as those on New Krypton often used the exclamation "Cythonna's breath!" as a means to describe certain situatins. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super Strength': Cythonna possesses vast, incredible super strength, far beyond Superman's. Some have speculated that she may be one of (if not the) the most powerful beings in the entire DC Universe, based on her raw physical strength alone. These speculations are based on several things in her single appearance in "The Last God of Krypton." First in the way she handled Superman to what seemed to be with complete ease upon any instance of him meeting her. As well as a statement by Superman himself when she nearly knocked him out with as Superman called it, "a casual backhand." He told concerned Lois after his first encounter with her, that "she possesses a strength beyond anything I've ever encountered" validating from Superman himself that she was stronger than all other major foes who've seemingly trumped his own strength at certain times. *'Cryokinesis': She is also able to create and manipulate ice. *'Flight' *'Superhuman Speed' Abilities *Coming Soon Strength *Class 100+; the exact magnitude of Cythonna's Strength is unknown however it is far superior to Superman. As a Goddess of Kyrpton, her strength trumps one of her mortals many times over and exponentially. It is impossible for her to be slightly hurt and any attempt is just fun and play for the Omni power Cythonna. Possibly challenged only by Rao, and projected by some as possibly the strongest to have ever existed in the entire DC Universe. Weakness *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Cythonna *http://www.comicvine.com/cythonna/29-59088/ Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians